tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hamato Yoshi
Hamato Yoshi ist ein inzwischen verstorbener Ninjameister, der Mentor und Halter von Splinter und - wenigstens indirekt - ein Freund der Turtles. Mirage Comics thumb|left|160px|Yoshi und seine Hausratte Splinter (Mirage Comics)Yoshi war einst ein Mitglied des Foot Clans, geriet aber mit seinem Freund Oroku Nagi in Streit über ihrer beider Liebe zu Tang Shen. Nachdem er gezwungen war, seinen Freund zu töten, um Shen zu beschützen, ging er, aus dem Clan verbannt, mit ihr ins Exil nach New York. Jahre später jedoch wurden beide dort von Nagis Bruder Oroku Saki aufgespürt und ermordet. Allerdings hatte Yoshi zu Lebzeiten ein Haustier, eine Ratte namens Splinter, die von ihrem Käfig aus per Mimikry von Yoshi die Kunst des Ninjutsu erlernte. Nachdem Splinter vom Mutagen intelligenter geworden war, gab er dieses Wissen an seine Ziehsöhne, die Turtles, weiter, um Yoshi zu rächen.''TMNT'' Vol.1 #1 IDW Comics thumb|left|140px|Hamato Yoshi in den IDW ComicsIn der IDW-Comicversion von TMNT sind Splinter und die Turtles Reinkarnationen von Yoshi und dessen vier Söhnen aus der Zeit des feudalen Japan, die alle von Oroku Saki umgebracht wurden, nachdem der unter Hitzköpfigkeit leidende Yoshi dessen zunehmenden Machthunger und Blutdurst vor dem Foot Clan offen kritisiert und Saki ihn und seine gesamte Familie infolgedessen als Verräter gebrandmarkt hatte. thumb|120px|left|Yoshi und Shens WiedervereinungYoshis Frau Tang Shen wurde als Erste von den Foot Ninja getötet. Yoshi gelang es, mit seinen Söhnen zu entkommen und sich für fast drei Jahre zu verstecken, bis Saki sie schließlich doch noch alle fand. Er zwang Yoshi, der Ermordung seiner Söhne zuzusehen, bevor er Yoshi am Ende persönlich den Kopf abschlug. Doch vor seinem Tod schwor Yoshi, zusammen mit seinen Söhnen in einem anderen Leben wiedergeboren zu werden und dann seine Rache an Saki nehmen zu können. Dieser Wunsch erfüllte sich, und Yoshi wurde zusammen mit seinen Söhnen in der Zukunft in einem anderen Leben wieder vereint."Enemies Old, Enemies New" #1''IDW Micro-Series #5: Splinter'' Als Yoshi in seiner neuen Inkarnation Jahre später sein Leben aufgab, wurden er und Shen im Jenseits wieder vereint und gingen gemeinsam in den ewigen Kreis von Tod und Wiedergeburt ein.''Shredder in Hell'' #4 und "City at War: The End" Cartoonserie (1987) und Archie Comics thumb|Hamato Yoshi in der 1987iger Serie In der 1987er Serie ist Splinter Hamato Yoshi selbst, der nach einer Intrige des Shredders nach New York ins Exil ging und dort vom Mutagen in eine humanoide Ratte verwandelt wurde, nachdem er in der New Yorker Kanalisation mit Ratten in Berührung gekommen war. In menschlicher Gestalt wird er neben dem Vorspann der Folgen nur bei sehr wenigen Gelegenheiten gezeigt. (Siehe Splinter) Auftritte (in Person) *"Die Grünen kommen " ("Turtle Tracks") *"Der Schlüssel zur Macht" ("Splinter No More") Cartoonserie (2003) thumb|180px|Yoshi und Mashimi als StraßenkinderIn der 2003 Zeichentrickserie gibt es einige Änderungen in Hamato Yoshis Hintergrundgeschichte. In den sechziger Jahren waren er und sein Freund Yukio Mashimi Kriegswaisen, die in den Straßen von Tokio ihr Dasein fristeten. Eines Tages begegneten sie dem Uralten (Ancient One), der sich von Yoshis Ehrlichkeit und reinem Herzen beeindruckt zeigte und die beiden Freunde trotz seiner dunklen Ahnungen Yukios gegenüber in sein Haus aufnahm. Beide verliebten sich dort in Tang Shen, ein Waisenmädchen, welches der Uralte ebenfalls bei sich aufgenommen hatte; doch ihr Herz wandte sich schließlich Yoshi zu."A Tale of Master Yoshi" Nach einer Zufallsbegegnung mit Mortu, einem Offizier der Utroms, wurden Yoshi und Yukio in den Bund der Wächter aufgenommen. Dort stieg Yoshi schnell in den Rängen auf, was Yukios Eifersucht zur Weißglut entfachte. Er ermordete Tang Shen, schloss sich dem Foot Clan an und verriet das Versteck der Utroms an den Utrom Shredder. Die Utroms konnten jedoch entkommen; Yoshi tötete Yukio für seinen Verrat und folgte den Utroms nach New York, wo er dann aber schließlich vom Utrom Shredder aufgespürt, gefoltert und ermordet wurde. thumb|200 px|Hamato Yoshi und Splinter im Battle Nexus-Turnier (2003 Serie)Splinter war damals eine Ratte, die die gutherzige Tang Shen vor dem Tod bewahrte und als ihr Haustier aufnahm, und als Yoshi nach Amerika ging, nahm er Splinter mit sich. Yoshis Tod ging Splinter, der ihn liebgewonnen hatte, sehr ans Herz, und nach seiner Mutation benannte Splinter sich zu seinen Ehren Hamato Splinter und brachte Yoshis Asche zurück nach Japan, um ihn dort beerdigen zu lassen. Bei einigen Gelegenheiten gelingt es Splinter, mit dem Geist seines alten Meisters Kontakt aufzunehmen. Yoshi war auch einst als Teilnehmer und Champion im Battle Nexus-Turnier beteiligt, und er spielt schließlich eine entscheidende Rolle im Tengu Shredder- und Ninja-Tribunal-Handlungsbogen der Serie. Auftritte (in Person) *"Shredder schlägt zu - Teil 1" ("The Shredder Strikes - Part 1") *"The Big Brawl - Part 1" *"A Tale of Master Yoshi" *"Demons and Dragons" *"Legend of Five Dragons" *"Enter the Dragons - Part 2" Animationsserie (2012) thumb|200px|Hamato Yoshi in der 2012 SerieIn der 2012 Animationsserie entspricht Yoshis Hintergrundgeschichte größtenteils einer Vermischung seiner Mirage- und 1987iger Cartoonversionen. Einst nahm der Hamato Clan, der mit dem Foot Clan verfeindet war, nach der Zerstörung des Foot Oroku Saki, damals noch ein Baby, bei sich auf, und Saki und Yoshi wuchsen als Brüder auf. Als Erwachsene wurden beide schließlich zu erbitterten Rivalen um Tang Shen, welche am Ende zum tragischen Tod Shens in einer Feuersbrunst und Yoshis Exil in New York führte. Was Yoshi damals noch nicht wusste, war, dass Saki Yoshis und Shens kleine Tochter, Miwa, mit sich genommen hatte und sie als sein eigenes Kind aufzog, wobei er sie im Glauben ließ, dass Yoshi ihre Mutter getötet hatte."Tale of the Yokai" In New York kaufte Yoshi sich vier junge Schildkrötenbabies, um wieder Gesellschaft zu haben. Als er aber kurz danach eine Gruppe von verdächtigen Gestalten bei einem mysteriösen Geschäft beobachtete und sich gegen sie zur Wehr setzen musste, wurde er von einer seltsamen Substanz überschüttet und, da er kurz zuvor einer Ratte auf den Schwanz getreten war, in eine Ratte verwandelt. Seitdem sieht er sich gezwungen, in Gesellschaft seiner ebenfalls mutierten Schildkröten ein Leben im Untergrund zu führen. :Für weitere Details, siehe 'Splinter' und 'Hamato Miwa.'' Cartoonserie (2018) In der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles wird gegen Ende der ersten Staffel offenbart, dass Splinter in seinem alten menschlichen Leben den Geburtsnamen Hamato Yoshi trug, diesen allerdings hinter sich ließ, als er die Tradition des Hamato Clans im Stich ließ und sich als Actionstar Lou Jitsu etablierte."Insane in the Mama Train" :Für weitere Details, siehe 'Lou Jitsu'' Filme Im ersten Kinofilm wird die Geschichte von Hamato Yoshi entsprechend den Mirage Comic-Vorlagen erzählt, jedoch war Yoshis Rivale um Shens Hand Oroku Saki selbst. Yoshi und Shen zogen nach New York, um Sakis Eifersucht zu entkommen; beide wurden dann aber von Saki aufgespürt und ermordet. Der Schauspieler, der in diesem Film die Rolle Yoshis spielte, wird in der Besetzungsliste nicht aufgeführt. Spielzeug Für die Spielzeugreihe zur 2003 Serie wurde eine Actionfigur des Charakters in den Handel gebracht. Siehe auch *Splinter *Shredder *Oroku Nagi *Tang Shen IDW Comics *Masato 2003 Serie *Der Uralte *Yukio Mashimi *Mortu *Die Wächter *Ninja-Tribunal *Battle Nexus-Turnier 2012 Serie *Hamato Miwa **Hamato Clan **Hamato Yuuta *Sojobos Tengu Einzelnachweise en:Hamato Yoshi Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Ninjas Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:verstorbene Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Japaner Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Ninja-Meister Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Geister